Only Baking Cookies?
by BlueEyesForeverx
Summary: Eclare Oneshot. Half a cup of Clare. Half a cup of Eli. A kitchen full of ingredients. And a whole box of smut. What do you get? What starts out with simply baking cookies, turns into much more for our favorite couple.


Hello :) Here's another oneshot to those who, like me, still have hope in Eclare. I wrote this on my new laptop because my old one was being a bitch and I convinced my mom to get a new one haha ;D so I hope everything turns out alright with everything on this

I got this idea when I was baking cookie the other night. But no, I did not have wild sex with Eli :( Oh well.

Please let me know what you think of this. And give me ideas for future oneshots.

Disclaimer : Sorry – Don't own Degrassi. Such a shame, right?

This may or may not be OOC.

Warnings : Sex and Language ;) cause that's what all good stories are made of.

Anyway, Enjoy!

[{(***Clare's POV***)}]

Eli had this adorable look of determination on his face as he tried to crack the egg into the bowl without getting any shell into the mix.

"I can't do this when you're staring at me, Clare Bear"

I smirked at him. "Sorry, sorry. You just look really cute when you're focused."

Eli and I were currently in his kitchen baking. It was a cold rainy day, and with his parents out of his house, we decided to bake chocolate chip cookies. Does that make us losers? Maybe, but we were having fun.

Let's just say that Eli isn't the best baker in the world, even if he is the hottest. We had flour everywhere, chocolate chips were scattered, and every utensil in the house was dirty.

"Read me the butter part one more time"

I smiled and picked up the recipe we found, "Beat in half a cup of butter"

He groaned, "What the hell does 'beat' mean?"

I laughed and pushed him to the side, "Let me do it babe. Why don't you go grease the cookie sheets"

"Oh, um, yeah. I know what that means," I watched him as he searched the kitchen.

Eventually he found two cookie sheets. He sprayed them with non-stick spray, as I told him, and then helped me place the cookies on the baking sheet.

Eli insisted on putting them in the oven so I "wouldn't burn my delicate skin off"

I put on the timer on my phone for 20 minutes and sat down at the kitchen table.

Eli walked over, turned his chair around (like the cool guys do in movies), and sat down.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "Whatever you want"

"Well," he scooted closer, "Since we couldn't have any fun last week, do you want to make up for lost time now?"

He was right. Eli had planned a secret date at his house last week. While we were making out on his bed that night, I remembered that I had my, well, monthly gift. So, neither of us had gotten any action that evening.

I cocked my head, "Hmm, that's true. I guess we could." I winked

Eli didn't waste any time. He grabbed the back of my neck and crashed our lips together, taking my breath away. I eventually caught up and moved my lips against his. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. As our tongues glided against each other, my hands went to the back of his soft hair and his ran up and down my sides.

Eli must have realized that there was part of a chair in between us, so he pulled away and stood up.

He pulled me up and carried me the short distance to the countertop. He set me on top and stood in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his face to mine, trying to get him to kiss me.

"Can't get enough of me, Edwards?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Got that right, Goldsworthy."

He smiled and captured my lips in a deep kiss. We made out for a few moments, before Eli pulled away and started to kiss down my jawline, to my neck.

He placed soft kisses here and there before stopping to suck on my neck.

"E-Eli" I moaned, loving the way he pleasured my neck.

Eli pulled away to remove my sweater and his Dead Hand shirt. He skillfully removed my bra with one hand and flung it across the room. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, sending shivers up my spine. I grabbed on to his luxurious hair and moaned quietly.

He pulled away and smirked, "Like that, babe?" He looked up at me seductively, his eyes now a dark, dark green.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I like this more."

I pushed him back and hopped of the counter, not giving him time to react. I removed my jeans and threw them to the side. I dropped to my knees in front on him and reached up to tap my fingers on his belt, not undoing it.

"You little devil" He winked.

I slowly undid his belt and pushed his jeans to the floor. I giggled when I saw his penguin boxers, which I bought for him last Christmas,

"Now those are sexy."

He rolled his eyes and said "I can make anything sexy," he joked, "Even these lame penguin boxers"

I gasped, "Hey, these are not lame!" He smiled down at me.

I gently pulled the underwear down, freeing his large member. Eli knew that all joking was aside as he looked down at me in need.

I grabbed his length in my hand and started pumping my fist slowly at first. I moved closer and started to twirl my tongue around the tip, tasting his precum. I opened my mouth and took the head in. I began to bob my head a little. I looked up and saw that Eli's head was leaned back and both of his fists were clutching the countertop.

I kept stroking him and sucking him, a little harder now.

"God Clare, you're fucking amazing." Eli groaned.

I internally smiled and kept bobbing my head, happy I was pleasing him. He took one hand off the counter and placed on the back of my head, helping me move a little faster.

I took more of his cock into my mouth and moved faster and sucked harder. It wasn't long before he groaned loudly and came in my mouth. Eli never had a particularly bad taste, so I swallowed, like always. I stood back up and hopped onto the counter, waiting for Eli to catch his breath.

When he did, he pulled me in for a kiss after pulling his boxers back up.

"Thank you, I love when you do that."

I blushed, "Well you're welcome. I kind of enjoy it."

He smiled, "Well it seems that Little Miss Clare hasn't yet gotten off"

"Huh. It does seem that way doesn't it."

Eli leaned in and right when he was about to kiss me – the timer on my phone went off.

"Shit" He groaned.

I giggled at him, "Just take them out, see if they're done, and put in the second batch."

Eli did everything I told him in record time and stood in front of me.

"So, like I was saying," he told me, "Want me to help you out a little bit?"

"Of course I do" I smiled.

He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me roughly.

"Do you want," he said in between kisses, "to continue this in my room. I don't know when my parents will be home"

I nodded. He picked me up off the counter and set me down. He gathered all of our clothes, grabbed my hand, and led me upstairs.

When we got to my room, he threw the clothes on the floor and his mouth was instantly on mine. His strong arms picked me up and threw my on his bed. He climbed on top of me and quickly attacked any available skin while I threaded my fingers in his long hair. He sucked my neck, licked my nipples, and left love bites everywhere.

He stood up to remove his boxers again and tore off my black panties, one of the ones we bought during our adventure at Victoria's Secret. He got back on top of me and nipped at my nipples as he brought his hand down to my center and I moaned quietly.

"You ready, Clare?"

I nodded. Eli leaned over me and got a condom from his bedside table. He put it on and situated himself at my entrance.

Eli pushed himself into me and we both moaned. Eli was quite large, and the first few times we had sex, it hurt a little. We had been intimate for a while, so I was used to it. Although, he still feels huge.

He reached up and grabbed onto one of my breasts and he stated to thrust inside me.

"Mmm Eli" I moaned. He looked up at me, smiled, and connected our lips.

I tangled my fingers in his hair again as he started to go faster.

"Ohhh. Harder babe"

Eli smirked, "What do you want me to do harder?" He teased. He knew I really didn't like to say it, but he had a way of bringing it out of me. "What do you want me to do?"

"Eliiii, fuck me harder" I rarely ever swore, but I thought it was quite fitting at the moment.

He did as told and went harder, "You feel so fucking good, Clare. You're so tight and wet."

He reached down to play with my clit and I almost lost it. I moaned his name loud and shut my eyes.

Eli kept pounding into me. My hands moved from his hair to the sheets and I grabbed them tight. I could feel my orgasm coming. And from Eli's breathing, I could tell he was close too.

"Ohh, yes, Eli!" I screamed his name as my walls clenched around his large cock and I came.

"Fuckkkk. Clare!" Eli yelled as he let go.

He laid on top of me for a few moments before he rolled off of me and threw the condom away. He laid next to me and I put my head on his chest. He pulled the blankets up over us and we snuggled against each other.

"That was amazing, Blue Eyes. We need to bake more often"

I smiled up at him, "Yeah, we do. Can't believe this started with only baking cookies. I love you"

"I love you too, Clare Bear"

[[(******)}]

Eli and I woke up hours later to loud knocking on Eli's bedroom door.

Bullfrog's loud voice boomed from the other side, "Elijah Goldsworthy, why the hell is Clare's purse on the kitchen floor, a bra on my table, and burnt cookie in my goddamn?"

[{(******)}}

Thanks for reading!

Read note at top please :)

I'm not sure how this turned out. Some places I think it drags on, others it might be rushed.

Please let me know what you think :)

Anyway,

Comment and Alert and Favorite

Thanks again

Love,

Christina / xThoseBlueEyesx :D


End file.
